


Smash

by FreshBrains



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comic References, Female Friendship, Foreshadowing, Gen, Humor, New Year's Resolutions 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your daddy is a hero too, you know. You’ve seen some of the cool stuff he’s done.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Cassie says, unimpressed. Then she grins, showing off the gap in her teeth. “But you can <i>fly</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy! <3

“You’re a hero,” Cassie says, smashing a piece of pink Play-Doh in her palm. “Just like Iron Man. But Daddy says you’re a lot less of a jerk.” She pauses, glancing up at Hope with wide eyes. “Only he used a naughty word.”

“I bet he did,” Hope says, smiling. “Your daddy is a hero too, you know. You’ve seen some of the cool stuff he’s done.” She’s grown fond of Cassie. The girl is smart and hilarious, and Hope appreciates anyone else who teases and loves Scott Lang in equal measure.

“Yeah,” Cassie says, unimpressed. Then she grins, showing off the gap in her teeth. “But you can _fly_.”

Hope pauses. “You know what? You’re right. I _am_ cool. Like Iron Man.”

“Someday, I’ll be cool, too.” Cassie stretches apart a piece of Play-Doh. “I’ll have a super cool power.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Hope says, winking at Cassie. “But don’t grow up too fast, okay?”

“Okay,” Cassie says solemnly, obviously deep in thought. “I hope I’ll turn big like the Hulk. He’s got some problems, but he seems like he knows what he’s doing.”

“Hey-oh, this sounds bad,” Scott says as he comes in the front door. He immediately swings Cassie into his arms, planting a kiss on her neck as she squeals. “No Hulks in the kitchen.”

“Don’t worry,” Hope says, smiling at her guy and her girl. “We’re just talking about how much cooler I am than you.”

“Totally agree,” Scott says. “Now let’s order pizza.”


End file.
